Lost Love
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Tell me I'm making a mistake. Tell me that I should not marry him, I should be with you. Please. Liley/Loliver


**Hey guys', I know I should update my other story, but I got this one stuck in my head, and whoever else is a writer probably knows that its hard to write one story when another one is screaming in the back of your mind. So I'll get this one-shot out of the way and update **_**Don't Jump**_** soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sigh) **

--x--

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing. Tell me this is right, this is where I belong." Lilly Truscott, twenty four, waits in the churches room as she changes in her wedding dress, ready to marry her best friend she had known for years.

Lilly had grown a few inches over the past years, but not much. Now five feet and five inches tall, Lilly stood in the mirror checking on her gown and hair. Over the years the blonde in her hair had faded and turned into a more of a dirty blonde, still the same length she had at when she was fifteen. She graduated out of high school, went to college, and got her Master's Degree for teaching. She would be starting her job as an elementary school teacher, which was perfect, since she was a kid at heart.

"Why? Having doubts?" Miley Stewart, also twenty four, stood up and fixed her hair before walking behind her best friend and fixing little things here and there on her friend's dress and hair.

Miley also had grown standing at five feet seven inches. Her body became fuller and not the skin and bones she once was. She also graduated high school and left for college, to also become a teacher, but in the music department. Hannah Montana had her time and it was soon fading. She decided to put the blonde wig to rest at twenty one, and never put it on again. But the music in her heart never faded. She writes songs and sells them to company's for other singers to live out their dreams.

"No, I just…I don't know." Lilly looked in the mirror and dropped her shoulders letting out a long sigh. "Maybe it's my nerves."

Miley stopped tweaking Lilly and rested her hands on the smaller girl shoulder's looking directly in the mirror at the blonde girls light blue eyes. "Lils, you are my best friend, anything that you do I will always be with and support you. But I can't tell you how to run your life. You love who you love. And if you feel deep down this is right, then go for it. If you are unsure of something then don't do it, it's your life. I promise Lil I'm always here by your side, forever."

Lilly stared into Miley's vibrant blue eyes and they burned through her. She bit her bottom lip and turned away, not being able to take the pain she felt every time she saw Miley. "Yeah right."

Music started to play in the church and Miley looked back seeing the flower girl and maids of honor walk away. Miley turned back to face Lilly in the mirror smiling. "It's time girl," Miley moved forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "Let's go." Miley gave Lilly a light squeeze, as her bridesmaid and her best friend she would do what she could to make Lilly feel comfortable.

Lilly took in a sharp intake of breath and looked at herself in the mirror. The kiss Miley had given her on her cheek burned and went straight to her heart. "Okay." Lilly forced herself to look deep in her eyes and tears threatened on the brim. That kiss made Lilly flashback to many years ago, when her and Miley where only sixteen.

_**Flashback**_

"_Miley come on." A sixteen year old Lilly stood in front of her mirror with Miley behind her gripping her waist and tickling her slightly. "I have to go to work in thirty minuets."_

"_Okay," Miley let out a sigh defeated. "Sorry honey." Miley stopped tickling the smaller girl, and let her face the mirror, but never let her grip on the blondes waist go. Miley rested her head on the girls shoulder and looked lovingly in the eyes of her friend's reflection. "You're beautiful Lils."_

_Miley moved her head and nuzzled her nose in the blonde's neck breathing lightly against it causing Lilly to shiver. "Miles." Saying her name sternly was all Lilly hoped to do to control the brunette from attacking her but it took her just the same amount of will power not to kiss her. Miley lightly swiped Lilly's sensitive spot on her neck causing the girl to tremble and clench her teeth, holding back a moan._

"_Just a few more minuets?" Miley whined but she knew her answer to the question, she knew how to control Lilly to get what they both wanted, it just took some convincing and kissing._

"_I-I can't" Lilly tensed up doing her best to fight her teenage urges and hormones. Miley kept at Lilly's neck and softly started to nimble on her sensitive spot. Growing more forward and fierce as Lilly did not fight back. Biting down hard on the girl's neck and sucking softly with her teeth and tongue. Lilly held tightly on her dresser, knuckles turning white, closing her eyes tightly, and leaned her head back giving Miley more access. Miley took advantage and glided her tongue on the exposed skin her friend just gave her. Nibbling every few centimeter's before returning to Lilly's weak spot and biting down hard. Lilly let out of groan. Miley moved her hands from Lilly's waist to under her shirt and let them surf over the smooth surface._

_Lilly's body went on fire at Miley's cold touch and let out a whimper as Miley started to grind behind the girl and throw her waist against the dresser. Miley's breathing grew heavy along with Lilly's, who was trying her best to hold in her moans, but was slowly becoming harder. Miley pressed her nose against her cheek and Lilly felt the hot breath pouring out of Miley's mouth and flowing over her skin, turning her on. Miley moved to Lilly's ear and used her teeth to play with it. "M-Miles." _

_Miley smiled against Lilly and gave her one last push on her hips before pulling away. "Okay, Lils, you win." Miley slid her hands across Lilly's stomach and out of her shirt and took a few steps behind. _

"_Thank you." Lilly returned to her mirror but could not ignore the fire burning in side of her. Miley hid her smile knowing Lilly was being tortured. Lilly moved to pick up her lip gloss but slammed it down turning around. "Just kiss me." Lilly could not take the pain that Miley had left her and yearned for more. _

_Miley smiled and moved forward cupping Lilly's cheek and bringing their lips together. Lilly's hand instantly wrapped around the taller girls neck, while Miley's hands swiftly moved down Lilly's body and hugged her waist. Their lips danced on each other perfectly until Lilly moved back to bring her tongue out and swipe her girlfriends bottom lip. It did not take long for Miley to part her lips and Lilly's tongue dove inside, forcing Miley's tongue back, as she explored her well known territory. The treasure that was all hers._

_There was no need for battle or war between the two muscles, each girl took turns massaging the others. Lilly circled her tongue around Miley's and moved up and down on the wet surface, causing Miley to moan deep in her throat. Miley took more dominance and pushed Lilly back against her dresser, causing a few things to shake and tip over, pushing her hips hard on her blonde partner. Lilly's hand moved to Miley's full brown hair and took handfuls playing with strands of it between her fingers. Miley's hands found way to Lilly's skin between her shirt and pants and moved her thumb across the blondes skin as her hips grinded harder on her. _

_Lilly moaned and echoed in the back of Miley's throat, as her tongue retreated from the taller girl's mouth, giving Miley entrance into hers. Miley poked Lilly's cheeks and glided across her teeth before attacking her tongue and massaging it just like Lilly had done before. Lilly captured Miley's tongue, biting down gently with her teeth, then letting go. _

_Air became a factor for both girls and Miley's tongue was ready to pull away, when Lilly's made one last lick goodbye. Tongues parted, but their lips were still together. Miley swiped Lilly's bottom lip and when it was gone Lilly bit down gently on Miley's bottom lip sucking for a few seconds before letting go. The girls rested their foreheads together and panted loudly, trying to catch their breath._

_Lilly was the first to open her eyes and look at her girlfriend. Her hands left the chestnut hair and her right hand moved to Miley's cheek, causing Miley to open her eyes. The girls stared long into each of their blue orbs, Lilly slowly stroking Miley's cheek. "I love you…and now I really have to go." Miley nodded and pulled away. Lilly turned around and saw her girlfriend off in the distance. Lilly smiled at the reflection of Miley and Miley smiled back. "Come here."_

_Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist once again, but this time did nothing. She was satisfied. "I love you Lil."_

_Lilly kissed her on her cheek getting another smile out of the tall girl. Before returning to the mirror and catching Miley's eyes. "Tell me everything is going to be okay. Tell me what we are doing is right."_

_Miley grew amused for a second but took Lilly seriously. She knew she was scared. They have been together for four months and no one had a clue. Miley would do anything to reassure her. "Why? Having doubts?" Lilly didn't answer which left Miley to speak up. "Lilly, everything is fine. Everything will and forever be fine." Lilly moved her hands on top of Miley's and leaned back into her. "I promise whatever you do Lil, I will follow. Forever, I'm always on your side Lil, will be together forever Lil, promise."_

_**End Flashback**_

Lilly stood in front of the alter facing her fiancée soon to be husband Oliver. Tears where slowly falling from her eyes, but not out of happiness or joy of getting married, but out of her lost love. She always loved Miley and still does. She burned through her and touched her heart like no one else had. But that was then and this is now. They lost their chance. And now Lilly will be marring her companion, Oliver, who she never would love as much as Miley and only love him as a brother.

"Is there anyone here who wishes these two not wed?" Lilly closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath causing more tears to fall. Her heart was begging and pleading for Miley to speak up, say something, call it off. Tell her she was making a mistake, tell her she was supposed to be with her. Her heart screamed and yearned for Miley to save her, to hold her, to tell her everything will be okay, that they would be together forever, like she had promised.

But there was silence.

Lilly's lip began to quiver, she wanted to end this, she wanted to be with Miley, marry Miley, but it was too late. More tears fell as she knew what they had will never happen again. She is giving herself to Oliver and Miley will soon be a painful memory. Lilly opened her eyes and saw behind Oliver, Miley's reflection in the window, they locked eyes, and electricity shot through both of them. "Please." Lilly whispered quietly enough for her to hear and pray that Miley would listen.

Miley looked away tears forming in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. No one would know it was out of sadness and hurt. They would all think she is super happy for her fiends finally together.

Miley wanted to speak up, shout, tell Lilly to stop, tell her she is making a huge mistake. How could she marry Oliver when she was still in love with her? Miley bit down on her bottom lip hard and held back a sob.

She did not want to lose Lilly, but she had. She always felt that Lilly was her soul mate, the missing piece to her puzzle, but that was all a dream. A fairy tale with no ending, she would not get her happily ever after. This was all the stuff that happened between the character's that no one ever sees beyond the happily ever after: sadness, hurt, pain, betrayal, a lost love.

Miley hoped and prayed that Lilly would return, but now it seems as if it was never meant to be. Oliver loves her, Lilly loves Oliver, they both deserve to be happy and with the one that they love. Miley just wished she would find her one, but she had, it was Lilly, and will forever be Lilly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Miley looked up and blinked her tears to fall so she could see.

Lilly and Oliver sealed their marriage with a kiss and every shouted in an uproar. Cheers and claps of happiness could be heard as Lilly and Oliver faced their friends and families and started to make their way down the aisle. Miley watched Lilly go and looked down to the floor whispering to herself. "I love you Lilly."

--x--

**Well that depressed me. Okay well at least its out of my system. Thank you for reading and for those who review, Thank you. I'll see you guys' later. Till then. :) **


End file.
